The present invention relates to an endless spring such as a ringspring. A ring in this context does not need to be circular, it may be oval, or it may have any other suitable endless shape. Such springs may take up loads in the main plane of the ring. The main plane in this context is the plane coinciding with the plane of the drawing.
Prior art ringsprings of this type are made of metallic materials, preferably spring steel. Endless springs made of spring steel are capable of storing energy or potential energy, however, they do not have any damping characteristics. On the other hand, endless springs made of rubber elastic materials have good damping characteristics, however, they are not suitable for supporting substantial loads.